The War Begins
Part I In the contient of Eurasia, the Kingdom of Eurodon, King Arthur was on his throne as his Royal Court informed him on the affairs of his kingdom. "My Lord, we have confirmed reports of cells of the Cult of Salem attacking villages in the Outer Ring of the kingdom." Arthur's elderly court advisor and wizard Ambrosius Aurelianus dressed in dark robes informed him on the precendence of the attacks. "I know of the Cult, the kingdom of Hyland's Death Knights were children captured by them to use the Dark Arts, I recommend we send in the Enclave to handle them." Ambrosius proposed, with Arthur disagreeing. "I will not send in the Enclave, you're our court wizard. The Enclave is deemed forbidden magic in accordance with Magi Order law. We'll send in the Ultramarines to provide protection of the villages not yet attacked in the Outer Ring. After, I will then send in five of my top knights of the Round Table to locate and confront these Cultist." Arthur informed his Court on his duty action, with the Council agreeing with the units used. "Tell me your Majesty, shall we informed the other kingdoms, I believe considering the Cult originated from Hyland, it be best to send a courier so they can prepare." A councilman suggested, with the entirety of the Court agreeing. "You fetch me our fastest courier, we have a message he needs delievered." The councilman requested a nearby Court Guard, who went to retrieve him. Across the side of the palace within a large city landscape, a brown haired man with a bag was being escorting up stairs outside of the front entrance. The entrance containing statues of the old kings of the past, with decor covering the front entrance door of the palace. "Must've been important if they're sending me. "The courier, Paladon Talon stated as he entered the palace. "You're might be considered the fastest, but try not to let that get your head. There are many who plenty faster then you." The Court Guard joked and semi-insulted Paladon, who simply displayed a face of annoyance. Upon entering the court room, Paladon proceeded to kneel before his king, including the Court Guard that was sent. "Rise my courier." The king instructed Paladon as he walked towards him down the stairs of his throne. Walking beside him, Arthur motions Paladon to follow him outside. "It's good to see you again, who you're feeling?" The king asked with genuine concern. "I am fine your Majesty, the job pays well and I get to do something that's relatively easy." "I hope so, I have a important delivery." Handing Paladon a note with the royal seal, the courier took the note and placed it inside his dimensional storage via requip. "That has to go to the kingdoms of Hyland and Athens, they're the closert to us and their villages in great danger." "Yes sir, I will get these delivered but if I may ask, what threats?" Paladon asked only for the king to raise his hand. "All in due time, but I believe it's time for youre departure." Paladon nodded with a bow before heading off to do his assigned duty as courier while Aurelianus walked beside the king outside. "As you sure he'll make it?" Aurelianus asked Arthur. "He will, I assigned two body guards and besides, he needs to be protected in order for the future to stay as the future." Arthur vagely stated before walking inside, and continued the affairs, moving onto another subject.